


Our small family

by b67112759



Series: Jayseung’s small family [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Heejay, Heeseung is 26 years old he, Jakehoon are mentioned, Jay is 25 years old, Jayseung family, K and Hanbin are mentioned, M/M, Namjoon are mentioned, Niki is Jayseung’s son and this is an agenda that is stuck with me, aged up and aged down characters, jayseung, soft, soft family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759
Summary: Heeseung and Jay adopt a new born baby boy called Riki and start a new journey together.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Series: Jayseung’s small family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161926
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Our small family

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy xx

When Heeseung and Jay heard that the women they would be adopting a baby from had just broken her waters they were having a bath together in their overly large tub, wondering if they made the right decision in not finding out the gender, wondering if they made the right decision to made in painting the nursery in a light blue colour Wondering what their baby would be like, what they are be like as parents.

They had been trying to get take as much time as they could together before their apartment went from two to three when Jay's phone rang. When he picked up the call and heard that their baby would be coming he practically jumped out of the bathtub dragging Heeseung out with him, telling him that it was time. They dressed in record time, grabbed the baby bag and their own bags they packed and felt the apartment. The whole drive Heeseung did his best to keep calm and drive at an appropriate speed to not get in trouble with the authorities. As he drove Jay called both their parents about how in possible a couple of our they would have their baby in their arms.

They of course knew that the delivery process would take some time so they told their parents to stay at home and that they would call with any developments.

When they arrived at the hospital they were in surprised to find that in the 30 minutes it took them to drive the baby was already 5cm dilated and was on the move. The doctors estimated another hour which was a complete shock to the both of them. They were ready to be waiting for hours and to find out in an out they would meet their first born sooner than expected made them temporarily freeze.

Kyomo Esumi was the young lady who was carrying their baby. They met her when she was only 3 months pregnant. She had fallen pregnant with an ex and as soon as she found out she was pregnant she wanted to give the baby for adoption as she never did want children and knew she wouldn't be able to give love to her baby that it would need. It just wasn't part of her life plan.

They had actually met her when they were on vacation to Hamamatsu in Japan to visit a their friends K and Hanbin. They met her by complete accident at a cafe. They were talking to themselves about the documents they needed to provide their lawyer for the adoption agency when she overheard them. Since she was very good at Korean she heard everything and approached them, asking if they wanted to adopt her child.

To say they were shocked and confused was a big understatement and they didn't understand how she could just approach them like that. Seeing their apprehensiveness she gave them her name and the number is the adoption agency she was registered too because she was serious about finding someone who could adopt her baby. Thinking they wouldn’t have anything to lose they called the adoption company. And well one things led to another and she was now their baby mama.

When approval was met and the contract signed they had her and her mother into temporary apartment here in Korea until she gave birth since she wanted them around in case anything happens. They saw her regularly, took her to appointments, baby classes, massages, they did everything to make sure her pregnancy was smooth and successful.

When they entered the hospital room Esumi was completely calm and collected. She was in a lot of pain because everything was happening so fast but did well, especially since this was her first (and last) baby. They spoke with her for a while, held her hand, showed her the baby clothes they brought when she asked for something.

"I never wanted kids. I don't want kids. But I acknowledge this baby growing is a part of me. I don't want to be in its life but I don't want them to forget me either. So could I name them? At least give him or her something before I leave them"

Jay and Heeseung had already been brainstorming names and had their final picks so this was unexpected. But they were so thankful for her and the gift she was about to give them so they agreed, secretly hoping they wouldn't give the baby a horrible name because they would change it.

When it was time to push they stood next to her bed, lightly encouraging Esumi but allowing her mother to do most of the work since between the two of them they were extremely nervous and pretty worker up. It was hard not to feel bad for Esumi when she was screaming so hard and looked nothing like her usual composure. Neither of them dared to look at the actual delivery scene, they didn't want to invade her privacy and weren't sure how they would react so see their child come out of her.

It was thrilling really. Head came out, then the shoulders and the rest just slide out. It took about 30 minutes and they alternated between Esumi's hand to avoid her breaking their hands.

When they heard the loud cry of their baby the two of them were instantly reduced to tears. Tears left their eyes as the doctor lifted up the small and pink wriggling baby, saying he was a little healthy baby boy. After being cleaned up and weighed the nurse placed him in Jay's awaiting arms, Heeseung next to him with her are wrapped around the two, his little family.

Esumi has agreed to seeing the baby but never held him. Instead she just grasped his finger and apologies for not wanting to be a mother but promising him that she was leaving him in good hands. It was as she gazed in his eyes that she asked him to be called Riki. The name didn't haven't any meaning to her but she liked it and thought it suited him.

The adoption papers were signed by all parties (with the absence of the biological father who signed of all parental rights a while ago) and Esumi thanked them for what they were doing. She knew they would give Riki a good home and would look after him in a way she couldn't. But before they left her room they took a photo with Esumi and her mother , because it was only right that when he was old enough Riki would know where he came from.

When they called their family and friends they all congratulated them on the new member of the family and promised to visit them in the hospital. When they announced the gender, Sunghoon, their best friend and the person who they chose to be godfather burst into tears, crying over the phone, saying he would the best job he possibly can. His loud crying got to the point where his boyfriend Jake had to take the phone and talk for him.

•••

Bringing him how was an emotion experience. This would be where Riki would grow up for how her long. They used to live in a one room apartment but after they got married they moved into the three bedroom one in anticipation for their first child. That was 2 years ago. The first thing they did was take him into his nursery

"This is your bedroom Riki-ah. I hope you like it" Heeseung whispered to him as he showed him around the room. Of course he would be sleeping in the room for the first few months but it was only right to show him.

•••  
  


Finding a new routine and learning how to be parents wasn't easy. Yes the classes helped plenty but they did find themselves at a loss at lot of time but they could through it. 

The first thing they learnt was that about their son was that Riki loved being held. He absolutely loved it. He didn't like being put down and to make sure they followed that rule he always used his tiny little fits to cling to their shirts or even skin. Jay's mom had told they would need to work hard to break that habit or else he would become to dependent on them which was good for his development. But it was hard saying no to that cute little face so instead they just opted to carry him most of them time, they could teach him to learn to stay in his for on his own later on.

The next thing they learnt was that Niki liked music. He always kicked his little legs and moved his fist whenever they played some music as they were cooking. So they always scheduled to play Riki kid friends music at least once a day. When Heeseung's dad heard about that he said that Riki would probably grow up to love dancing just like Heeseung did since he loved music as a baby.

When it came to feeding Niki could be a pretty demanding baby. The nurse had told them it was crucial to get him a used to a set feeding schedule so they did. For the moment he was placed their hands they did exactly that. But it seemed that Niki got attached to that schedule too quickly because now he expect to be fed at the exactly the right time. If they were a minute late he would burst out in crying as if he was hurt (the neighbours always complained about that). When he did that for their first time they had been visited by Heeseung's older brother and his wife Areum, daughter Hae-won and Sunghoon, their friend who was also Riki's godfather. Everything was fine. Niki had been sleeping calmly in Sunghoon's arms when he suddenly woke up and started crying at the top of his voice. Everyone was startled and poor Sunghoon thought he had done something wrong and looked so guilty as he tried to sooth the baby who wasn't having any of it. Everyone was doing their best to calm him down when Areum figured out that he was just hungry and was expecting his food at that exact time they had promise. True to her words as soon as they have him a bottle he completely settled down and gazed at them with lazy eyes. 

The last and arguably most tiring they learnt was that Riki had a thing for sleeping really late. He was awake most of the night and only slept in the day which was a huge concern for them and inconvenient. They told their midwife during Riki's first week check up about this and what they could do. She told them it wasn't too much of a concern just because he was getting the correct amount of sleep. She told them to move bath time to close to his bedtime and to massaged him just before putting him to sleep as a way to complete relaxed him before he went to sleep.

Which is was what led scene where the couple and their son were still awake at 2am.

"He's not even biologically ours but he's inherited our terrible sleeping habits" Heeseung said as he rocked Riki, trying to get the baby go to sleep but the cute little body just wouldn't settle down despite it being 2am and has his eyes wide open.

"You mean your terrible sleeping habits" Jay commented smirking because his husband had the worst sleeping pattern that consisted of going to bed at 4am and waking up at 11am to 12am. It didn't help that his job was as a copyeditor at a publishing company allowed him to to work from home and let him control his own work hours.

Heeseung scoffed at Jay's words and shook his head. "Riki-ah, Daddyis being mean to Appa" He told the small baby who just let out a gurgle.

"Not being mean. Just truthful... Here do you want me to try and get him to go down, you must be exhausted?" Jay asked rubbing Heeseung's back as he leaned his head on his shoulder. Even though Riki had been born the older didn't stop working and split his time between reading all those books and manuscript, doing chores and looking after Niki.

"That would be nice but tomorrow is your last day before your paternity leave ends. I want you to be well rested for when you start going back to work, your going to need it" Heeseung answered. Jay worked as an accountant in the account and financing department at one of Koreas largest company Bee:Lift and had a pretty demanding Job and so always needed to be alert and awake.

"Don't remind me, I can't believe its already been two weeks" Jay mumbled, he felt like the time he spent with his family was too short.

"Maybe you constantly moving around is why he's still awake. I'll take him to bed and we can lie down. Maybe he will finally fall asleep" Jay suggested. Thinking it was a good idea Heeseung nodded and handed him the small baby.

Jay took their son and walked into their bedroom to try and find a way to help Riki sleep. Whilst he did that Heeseung finished the dishes putting away the dishes that Jay had been doing and cleaned all the countertop.

When he was done he made sure all the front door was locked and all the windows were closed before entering his bedroom. He wasn't surprise to see Jay and Riki awake, Jay learned against the headboard with Riki sitting on lap. He lay down in bed next to Jay leaned his head on his husbands shoulder.

"Riki-ah, let's go to sleep now yeah?" Jay said in Japanese. They had decided that Riki should grow up learning both Korean and Japanese so he could embrace both cultures. Jay was already pretty fluent in Japanese and spoke to Riki in the language most. Heeseung had been doing his best to learn he language and would say a few words here and there to Riki. The older was certain they Riki thought his pronunciation was rubbish from the way Riki's lips would quirk a little when he did speak Japanese.

Instead of listening to his dad Riki just cracked what they perceived to be a smile and let his spit dribble out of his mouth. Heeseung was quick to grab the small baby blanket he kept on his bedside table and wiped his mouth before he could ruin the cute duke onesie his Uncle Jake bought him.

"He seems to think going to bed early is a joke" Heeseung said using his new found baby voice, playing with Riki's chubby cheeks.

"Well it's not okay. Early bedtime is serious... bring over his bed, maybe making him lie down with is in bed. I think it will help him fall asleep" Jay told Heesung. Heeseung hummed and pressed a kiss on Jay's cheek before getting off the bed and picking up Riki's small bed that they put on their bed so he could sleep with them. When it came to bedtime Riki never slept in the coat next to Heeseungs side of the bed, he always slept on their bed.

Heeseung placed the little bed in the middle of the room and help Jay play Riki in it, the little baby immedienly began to protest by whining and clinging to the closest thing which was Jay's hand. It was Riki's habit to cling to them as soon as put him in his little bed. Usually it was Jay's finger or Heeseung shirt, or both on some nights.

Jay got under the blanket, making sure Riki was still holding his hand and got himself comfortable. He was slowly getting used to sleeping with one hand extended out so that Riki could hold onto his finger. His mom had found it adorable when he first saw but didn't forget to warn him that the baby would get to used to it of they continued.

Heeseung made sure that the baby was comfortable before he placed a kiss on Riki's head and got off the bed.

"Hyung you too, get to sleep" Jay said already realising that Heeseung was going to stay up like he usually did. 

"Huh? I was going to finish a chapter of my book" Heeseung declared. No it wasn't a book he was writing (although he had published some poems), it was a book his Boss Kim Namjoon had published. It was really good.

"No your not. I think Riki needs to see that we are serious about making him go to bed on time. If he keeps seeing you stay up he's going to end up think it's okay. We both need to be in bed and showing him that we are going to sleep" Jay explained.

Heeseung whined a little because he was planning to stay up for at least another 2 hours but still went back and got into bed knowing his husband was right and they really should set a good example. He leaned and gave Jay a kiss before getting onto the covers, moving his hands to rub Riki's stomach to sooth him to sleep.

"Let's sleep Riki-ah. Give Appa and Daddy a break" Heeseung told the baby who just let out a squeal and the two of them couldn't help but smile. Their son might have been bad at going to sleep when they told him too, but they were too in love with him to ever be mad at him.

Without even realising Heeseung, Jay and Riki had fallen asleep just before it officially turned 3 am, an hour early then the time Heeseung and Riki would fall asleep.

  
•••

Heeseung woke up feeling his bladder full and bursting for release. He rolled out of bed and went into the en-suit bathroom. He also took the chance to brush his teeth and wash his face as he had fallen asleep without expecting it and needed to wash up. There was no way he could go back to get without doing this. When he was done he walked out as quiet as he could and went back into the room.

He could see that it was turning light outside which meant it was probably almost 7am, but he didn't bother checking.

He turned to his bed and felt his heart tug at the sight before him. Jay had tuned in his sleep so he was no longer sleeping on his back but his side, facing Niki who was still tightly griping Jay's finger. The sight was so beautiful. His husband and son sleeping so peacefully. There were no were that could never explain the extent of how much he was in love with his family. He had Jay had been together for 10 years now and has always knew that they could only ever be with each other. Getting married felt so natural and help their relationship grown. When they agreed that they were ready to adopt they though it would take a long time before they could become parents. They expected it would be way least a year before the process really started. 

Finding out they would become parents after having only just decided to go through the process it was a lot. They didn't feel like they were ready and had many deep nigh conversations with each other and their parents to see if they were ready. Heeseung had been so terrified for so long. He didn't know if he would be a good parent just yet and was worried he would come to regret his decisions in the future.

But see Jay and Riki sleeping together like that, Heeseung knew he could never regret having his small family.

He spilled into bed and put his arm around the room loosely not to wake them up and allows himself to fall asleep with his family.


End file.
